Lily's Diary
by bananamalfoy
Summary: My interpretation of what Lily's diary might say.


Lily's Diary  
  
Authors note: Hey guys! Thanx for checking out my fan-fic. This is my first one to actually be read by other people, so plese review. I would like to know what you guys think. This is what I think Lily's diary would say. If anybody likes it I may write some more entrys, but I'm working on another fan-fiction to come out soon. So don't forget about me! And if you have any suggestions/comments or anything feel free to tell me. This starts from when Lily recieves her letter about Hogwarts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, August 23rd  
  
I am so excited! I got a letter today (the weirdest thing, an OWL delivered it!). It said I had been accepted to the 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. This is so amazing. It means I'm a witch! Petunia acted appaled. She kept saying stuff like "Mother, how could you let her do something like this?" and "Shouldn't she be working on her schooling, like a RESPECTABLE young lady?". I think deep down she was just jealous . I have to admit it is kind of weird though. Mum said that she thought she used to hear a family rumor about one of my great uncles being a wizard,but at the time thought it was just a fairy tale.Well I have to go now. Mum said she was taking me shopping for school!   
  
  
Dear Diary, August 29th  
  
Sorry I havent written in so long,but I've been busy with getting ready for school. When I went shopping I had to get a wand,and robes, a load of books,and a bunch of other stuff. Mum also let me get a cat,since the letter said we could bring one. Her name is Gezabelle. Shes kind of a beige color with black stripes. I think she's pretty,but Petunia says she is ugly. I am really nervous about school. It starts tommorrow! Mum is taking me to King's Cross Station to catch the train in the morning. But the letter said something about platform 9 3/4. I wonder where thats at?! Oh well, I guess I will just have to figure it out when I get there. I will write tommorrow and tell you what school is like!  
  
Dear Diary, September 1st  
  
Oh my gosh....this school is so amazing! Well, when I got to the train station this morning, I saw this boy,and he had an owl (the letter had said we could have one of those,too) so I asked him if he knew anything about platform 9 3/4. He looked at me kind of strange at first and asked if I was going to Hogwarts. When I told him yes he smiled and told me that all I had to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. At first I thought he was making fun of me, but then he said "Just watch." and started walking towards the wall. I thought for sure he was going to crash into it, but in a few seconds he disppeared. Then he came back through and walked over to me, and we went through together. It was so weird! But anyways the boy told me his name was James. We ended up sitting on the train together since there werent many cars left. After a little while another boy came in and said "Oh hullo james, whos the red head?". It turns out that his name was Sirius and that he was a good friend of James. A few minutes before the train took off another boy came in. He was kind of shy but he said that his name was Remus Lupin, and asked if he could sit with us. We all said ok and he was starting to really hit it off with the other guys when one more boy showed up. He looked really upset and asked if he could sit in here. When I asked him what the matter was he rubbed his eyes and said that the people in the other car were making fun of him, so we let him sit with us too. He said his name was Peter. The trip there was fun. I mostly read and talked to the guys a little bit. This one witch came around with some candy to sell but I didnt want any. The guys all ate some though. By the time we got to the castle it was getting dark. There were a bunch of carriges that didnt have any horses on them, but since we were first years we had to ride across the lake on boats. After we got to the castle we had to stand in front of the entire school and put on this old hat. It decided what house we were in. I got in Gryffindor, and a lot of people said that it was the best house. The other guys that were on the train with me got put in Gryffindor, too. Then we sat down at our table and ate a big feast. We talked about what school was going to be like and how much we already knew and stuff like that. After everybody was finished eating we were lead up to our common rooms. Ours is behind this big painting of a fat lady. We have to say the password (lion) before we can get in. Then we all went up to our dorms. I'm in one with about 4 other girls. I hope I get to talk to them more tommorrow. I hope I get to talk to those boys,too. Well, I had better go. Theres a lot I have to do tommorrow. Bye!  
  
Dear Diary, September 2nd  
  
Whoa, this school just gets weirder and weirder! This morning, you should have seen all of the owls that came in delivering letters! I didn't get anything, of course, but James got a letter and some homemade cookies,so he gave me one. Hes really nice!(Cute,too!) And the school its self is really big, but all of the halls and doors keep moving around,too. Like once today, I went in an empty classroom on accident and this ghost,Peeves or something, dumped a trash can on my head! It took me forever to get all of the paper out. And the charms teacher, Professor Lestrange, took 5 points off of Gryffindor because I accidently knocked over a suit of armor in the hallway. He said if I wasn't more careful I would get a detention next time. He is kind of mean, but maybe its just were I don't know him that well yet.I sure hope thats it at least! I have to go do my homework now. I will try to write again tommorrow. I just know I am going to love this school, though! 


End file.
